


Sleep Walk

by mariposafly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposafly/pseuds/mariposafly
Summary: 有人半夜敲響了Hannibal的家門。------寫個H文練練手希望汁水夠多QQ
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Sleep Walk

夏天的巴爾的摩有些悶熱，即便是屋外的雷雨也不能澆熄一點窒息的感覺，平添了一股煩悶感。Hannibal穿著自己紅色的絲質浴袍，罕見的坐在大廳的沙發中，單手持著高腳杯，漫不經心地啜著裡面的紅酒。他在等待，雖然不知要等到何時，但他知道終究會來的。一個閃電劃過天邊，照亮了他如刀刻般的深邃五官，期待，外加一點興奮的表情，如同他即將要外出狩獵。

夜已深去，萬物寂靜，但是屋外的雨卻沒有絲毫收束的慾望。瓢潑大雨把整個世界都隔絕了，Hannibal靈敏的聽覺與嗅覺在此刻都派不上用場，他只能安靜地等待。雙手交叉，椅在下巴上，他富有耐心地等待顧客到來。

『砰。』

一聲悶響在雨夜中傳來，在雨聲的遮擋下非常微弱，但全神貫注的Hannibal隨即捕捉到這不尋常的動靜，他愉快地笑了起來，不疾不徐地踏在冰涼的磁磚上走到門口打開大門，毫不易外地看到一個渾身溼透的人站在外面。他打開早就準備好的浴巾，將瑟瑟發抖的男子牢牢包起，引領他回到大廳坐下。

雖然是夏日的雨水，但是對身體虛弱的男人來說似乎還是超過負荷了，他的嘴唇失去血色變成一片蒼白，浴巾下竟然只簡單地穿著汗衫與平口褲，濕得都透出了下面白皙的皮膚。他很冷，面前的Hannibal如同救命的火爐，他無法克制的往Hannibal身上靠，濡濕了Hannibal的胸膛。Hannibal沒有拒絕，他讓男子的頭靠在自已的胸前，一手環著男子的肩，一手摩娑著男子光滑的大腿，為他帶來一點熱度。

「我們來洗個澡。」Hannibal如此決定，男子順從的讓Hannibal牽著他的手，穿過偌大的客廳與廚房，來到了浴室裡。他被剝得精光，安置在浴缸中，雙手抱臂縮著肩膀不斷顫抖。Hannibal試了試水溫，才將花灑轉回男子身上，將他淋得更濕。

突然其來的熱度驚擾了男子，他像受驚的小鹿在浴缸裡四肢竄動，攀爬浴缸想要逃離，卻腳滑失去平衡，重重地坐回浴缸當中。脊椎骨傳來的疼痛讓他哀鳴了一聲，縮緊四肢膽怯地不敢再有任何動作。

「噓……沒事的，只是讓你變暖。」Hannibal安撫著手底下受驚的小動物，他坐在浴缸邊，緩慢地移動著花灑確保熱水可以灑到每一處的肌膚。他的腳抵著男子的小腿，不輕不重地上下滑動，好讓他們保持足夠的接觸，降低男子的警戒心。

溫熱的水流沖刷掉了雨夜的寒冷，Hannibal的耐心也換得了男子的信任，他伸展終於不再僵硬的四肢，完全放鬆地躺在浴缸中，側頭靠在邊緣，瞇著眼睛享受熱水的親吻。浴缸的水已經半滿，Hannibal關上花灑，將男子拉往自己的腿間，好讓自己伸手就能摸到男子的黑髮。男子開始有點掙扎，但是一接觸到Hannibal的肌膚之後，就像回歸了母親懷抱般安心，蹭了蹭臉頰後便乖乖地靠著Hannibal的大腿休息。

男子的溫馴讓Hannibal非常開心。他壓了點洗髮乳，打起了泡沫弄到男子的頭髮上，開始為男子清潔起頭髮。他的手伸到了男子的髮間，從額角，細心的搓揉到每一寸頭皮到髮旋，接著一手扶著男子的額頭讓他往前低頭，從頸椎溫柔的往上揉壓，慢慢地推開了男子緊繃的肌肉。男子舒服地呻吟了一聲。

平時桀驁不馴的捲髮在此時乖巧的如同男子一般，隨意Hannibal擺弄。確定男子的頭髮已經徹底被清潔乾淨後，Hannibal讓男子的頭伸出浴缸外，小心翼翼不讓水沾到男子的眼睛沖去了滿頭的泡沫。男子閉著眼藏起了他蔚藍的眼珠，眼角微彎似乎非常享受Hannibal的服侍。

用柔軟的毛巾稍微擦去了頭髮的水氣，Hannibal也脫掉濕透的浴袍，踏入浴缸當中。浴缸很寬敞，他們腳對著腳面對面的坐著。熱水徹底放鬆了男子的神經，他呼吸平穩，似乎將要睡去。男子今晚穿過了大雨，飛濺而起的泥水點點沾上了他的身體，Hannibal握住他的腳踝抬起，細心地為他搓洗每一個趾縫，以及腳板與小腿。Hannibal端詳了下，確認男子的肌膚又回到過往蒼白乾淨的模樣後，他將男子的腳架在兩旁浴缸上，好讓他可以仔細檢查男子的每一寸肌膚。

不知道男子在路上遭遇了甚麼，結實的大腿上竟也帶有一些汙跡，Hannibal的拇指從男子的膝蓋一路滑到腿部內側，黑色的汙點特別扎眼，Hannibal特別在靠僅腿根的地方逗留了一下。

男子的呼吸不知不覺加速了，他的下身泛上一層粉紅，五趾也舒暢地張開，他伸出手移動到自己的雙腿之間，彷彿Hannibal不在場似地，毫無廉恥的一把抓住自己微微抬頭的性器，上下搓揉了起來。「啊哈……」男子的聲音慵懶而綿長，一反他平日說話的聲調，在浴室裡形成一層又一層的回音。Hannibal停下了手中的動作，著迷的看著男子如同野獸般的模樣。

一開始只是隨興地套弄，男子長期垂釣的手掌中有幾個老繭，逐漸刺激了性慾的勃發。他拱起背，大大伸展自己的脖子，隨著暗紅色的陰莖越發堅硬，他的手也跟著加速。

Hannibal被誘惑著將手摸上送到自己眼前的胸膛，粉色的乳尖對他的碰觸極為敏感，幾乎是在接觸到Hannibal的溫度之後就立刻站了起來。彷彿在摳弄烤焦的起司，Hannibal用指尖刮過頂端，再用指腹揉弄脹起的乳暈，殘酷地捏弄讓乳珠徹底充血成深紅。但是男子愛極了Hannibal的手活，他的聲音越發高亢急促，放浪的叫喊是Hannibal未曾聽過的淫蕩，他稀奇的也跟著慾望紅了眼眶。

「嗯、嗯嗯……啊哈……」男子開始扭動起自己的腰，顯示他即將要到達高潮。但是Hannibal知道，發洩完的野獸很快就會深深睡去，這不是他想要的，他要挖掘出這野獸更美麗的面貌。

Hannibal抓住男子上下滑動的手，並將拇指堵在了頂端洞口。即將爆發的慾望被硬生生地壓回體內，疼痛讓男子幾乎要暴起攻擊Hannibal。但是Hannibal壓到男子的身上，吻上了男子咧著牙的嘴唇，用力的吮著每一個角落，發出嘖嘖的水聲。舌頭強行闖入男子的口中，Hannibal逼迫男子隨他起舞。

Hannibal的味道瞬間轉移了男子的注意力，他一手繞上Hannibal的背，大口大口汲取Hannibal的味道，忘記正是身上的人冷酷地阻止了他的高潮。他儘可能地將自己貼上Hannibal的身體，來回撫摸Hannibal的緊實背肌。

男子露出的牙齒將Hannibal咬出了血來，腥味成為助興劑，讓兩人的情緒更為激昂，交纏的唇舌或許會因為換氣而短暫離開片刻，但是隨即又會換個角度繼續互相進攻，彼此舔弄上顎。分泌的唾沫來不及被吞嚥，順著兩人的嘴角流下。

不知過了多久，兩人才氣喘吁吁地放開了彼此。此時男子的眼睛大睜，瞳孔裡倒映的全是Hannibal的身影。沉穩與理智一掃而空，只有本能與慾望在當中翻騰。倏地，男子一個撲身，張嘴咬上了Hannibal的脖子，滋滋有味的吞嚥Hannibal的血液。

寵溺地摸了摸男子的頭髮，Hannibal並沒有因此而生氣，只是任憑男子予取予求。半晌，男子才滿意地放開沾血的嘴唇，吊著眼睛由下往上撫媚地看著他。男子是他見過最美的生物，無庸置疑，Hannibal心醉沉迷。

積聚在腹部的暖流已經變成燎原大火，Hannibal一把抱起男子，離開水氣迷濛的浴室，大步踏往臥室。男子溫順地偎在Hannibal的胸膛中，雙手繞過他的脖子如爬藤植物般纏繞，鼻尖埋在頸窩，撒嬌地不斷磨蹭親吻著Hannibal。

來到寢室，男子滾下Hannibal的臂彎囂張的占據了整張床的中心位置，四肢大張，挑釁地看著Hannibal，指尖滑走在自己的胸膛與腹部，又要潛入黑色的森林當中。此時Hannibal也跟著爬上了床，他單手抓住男子不安分的雙手壓在頭上，趴伏在他的身上低下頭舔上乳頭。

「嗯……」男子發出舒爽的低吟，挺起自己的胸膛讓早已被開發的蓓蕾能夠被Hannibal吸得更深。只品嘗上等料理的舌面粗糙，擦過堅挺的乳尖，帶來一陣顫慄。男子難耐的撇頭，竄動著下身渴望更多的接觸。被吮得濕淋淋的紅點楚楚可憐，Hannibal滿意地看著自己的作品，在上頭輕嚙，又麻又癢的感覺直擊男子的下半身，讓他撒出了一點液體。

「性急的男孩。」Hannibal的低笑充滿磁性，搔癢了男子的心。男子低垂著長長的睫毛，帶著點點水光哀求的看著Hannibal，喉嚨不斷發著求饒的嗚咽聲。Hannibal在男子腹上留下一條水跡，來到已經硬得抵上肚皮的陰莖，在冒著水的頂端落下一個吻，品嘗到一絲苦味。被放開的雙手抓上了Hannibal的金髮，男子手上施壓，希望Hannibal直接吸上他疼痛的來源。

Hannibal拒絕了。他繞過硬得不停抖動的陰莖，來到了他的下方，伸手墊了墊因性慾而變得沉重的陰囊，愛不釋手的放在掌中把玩，指尖劃過中間的凹谷，來到更深處的會陰部輕輕按壓。

「嗚嗚──」男子發出瀕死的哀鳴，襲來的快感過分強烈，如被獵食者咬住脖子的蹬羚，他瘋狂地蹬著自己的雙腳。Hannibal佔據的位置妨礙了去路，讓他無法伸手自瀆，只能不斷地哼哧挺起自己的腰，想讓自己熟透的性器可以碰觸到Hannibal的臉，帶來更直接的刺激。

Hannibal沒有理會男子的舉動，他打開方才一起拿上床的潤滑劑，毫不吝惜地全部淋到了男子的下身，趁著男子因冰涼而停下動作時，粗魯地將兩隻手指插進後穴中。

入侵帶來的不適感讓男子皺起了眉，他夾緊自己的後臀，拒絕不速之客的來訪。Hannibal感受著後孔飢渴的吞嚥，順著被帶入的潤滑液一併滑到更深處，左右轉動，放肆地開拓探查。在男子不安的掙扎當中，Hannibal花費了些許時間才摸到他的目標，濕熱的腔道中微微凸起的一個小點，他冷酷地勾起嘴角，毫不留情地開始壓迫隆起的軟肉。

陌生的快感如雷電擊中男子的大腦。他浪叫了一聲，全身緊繃地向後仰起頭，美麗的藍色眼瞳收縮到極致，強烈的快感竟直接讓他射了出來。

Hannibal非常滿意男子的感度，他毫不留情地凌虐男子體內的小點，忽視男子在他身下激烈的掙扎，愉悅地看到原本因為高潮而疲軟的陰莖再次帶著晶亮水液楚楚可憐地又微硬了起來。Hannibal又加入了一根手指，男子痛苦地發現自己無罰逃脫Hannibal的掌控，只能用腳緊緊夾住Hannibal的腰，放聲哭泣地幾乎要喘不過氣。Hannibal來回動了動自己的手腕，確認三隻手指在腔道裡已經來去無阻，能夠肆意侵略後便拔了出來。

以為所有折磨都遠去的男子鬆了一口氣，臣服地看著操控著他身體的Hannibal，不住抽噎，淚涕遍布美麗的臉頰。Hannibal愛死了男子現在的獏樣，嗜虐心催使他低下頭，含住了男子的陰莖，舌尖無情地舔過馬眼大張的頂端，執拗地將舌尖送入洞口。

男子只能發出無助地尖叫，用力拍打著Hannibal的頭部，全身肌肉不斷痙攣，像是離水的魚在床上撲騰直到死亡。

咬了口嘴裡的美味，男子沙啞的哭喊聲如巴哈交響樂般動聽，Hannibal終於放棄凌虐男子，抬起上身，冷漠地看入男子的靈魂深處，留下難以抹滅的潛在印象。他徹底勃起的猙獰性器在男子的臀縫間慢慢滑動，如準備出擊的花豹，在獵物身邊四周遊走。

男子滿目驚惶卻不敢有任何舉動，乖巧溫順的模樣取悅了Hannibal。「乖男孩。」他吻了一下男子的面龐，下身一個使力，不帶任何憐憫的將自己碩大的性器一口氣插入了男子的體內。

男子無法忍受地又哭了起來，即使剛才Hannibal已經用手指為他作好潤滑，但是超越手指粗度，又燙又熱的陰莖還是弄疼了他。然而他已經牢牢記住了Hannibal的殘暴，不敢有任何反抗的想法，只能委屈地抱上Hannibal的脖子，不斷地頂著Hannibal的臉，祈求他的憐憫。

Hannibal吻了吻男子的髮梢，將微微顫抖的男子押回床上，先是嘗試地動了一下腰。男子皺緊眉頭，迎合著Hannibal的動作努力地將自己的雙腿張到最大，後穴則是反射地牢牢吸住了Hannibal的陰莖。被又濕又熱的嫩肉完全包覆的感覺太棒，Hannibal不由得呻吟出聲，著迷地把自己更往深處送去。

Hannibal異常的模樣激起了男子的好奇，他疑惑地盯著Hannibal，嘗試再次縮緊自己的下身，死死夾住體內的熱棒。男子的腔壁牢牢的吸附在Hannibal的陰莖上，像是在活生生地吞吃他。

「真壞。」Hannibal將自己往外抽到幾乎離開洞口，然後緩慢卻堅定地推回最深處。所施的力道之大也把男子推移了位，他倒抽了一口氣，差點要撞上頂部的欄杆。

「看。你吃了我。」誘哄男子低下頭看著他們結合的部位，男子喘著氣，因情慾而變得深邃的眼睛牢牢地盯著他們結合的地方，看著Hannibal一下又一下地進入他。快感如同上漲的潮水慢慢淹過男子的頭頂，他逐漸覺得呼吸困難，只能牢牢攀附身上的浮木，指甲也深深嵌入了Hannibal的皮膚裡。Hannibal遊刃有餘地逗弄著男人，緩速地頂弄著他的敏感點，看著他的眼神逐漸渙散，生理淚水沾濕被單。

「H……」男子已經喘不過氣了，Hannibal每一次的插入都是折磨，高潮距離他只有一步之遙，但他卻沒有足夠刺激來釋放他。他排回在懸崖邊緣，「 **Hannibal──** 」終於崩潰的哭喊出聲。

拉長的尾音就是訊號，Hannibal睜開眼睛，平靜已經消失無蹤，血絲爬上眼球，無法壓抑的瘋狂躍然而出。Hannibal不再壓抑自己，將男子的右腳抬到肩上，不顧男子的驚呼，電掣風馳的開始大力抽插了起來。結實的鼠蹊用力地拍打著男子厚實的臀肉，肉體碰撞的聲響不絕於耳，混著乳白色的大量液體被擠壓出男子的後穴，在快速的摩擦下起泡。

「嗯嗯、啊──啊嗚──」快感在下腹炸開，流遍男子的全身，高潮過一次的陰莖再度因前列腺刺激再度全硬了起來。男子牢牢抓著Hannibal，隨著Hannibal的節奏不斷崩潰呻吟。Hannibal閉起眼，在一陣狂風驟雨的抽插之後，低聲咆哮地將自己送到前所未有的深處，在裡面撒出熱燙的精液。

男子被燙得渾身哆嗦，全身痙攣地也跟著斷斷續續地吐出了稀薄的液體。渾身脫力，高潮後的男子軟綿地倒在床上，任憑過強的餘韻吞噬他。

Hannibal拔出自己軟去的性器，欣賞地看著自己的體液從洞口慢慢流出來，將男子的下體弄得更是髒汙。他正過男子的頭，對上視線，歡愉地看到男子的眼眸裡只有一片混沌，以及他的身影。

「看著我。」Hannibal的聲音低沉且柔和，如同大提琴的音色喚回了男子些許神智。「你很疲倦，覺得很累，很想睡。」他一下又一下地撫著男子的黑髮，在他耳下落下一吻，留下了淡淡的紅痕。

「沒關係，你很安全。」在Hannibal低頻的聲線中，男子感覺自己的眼皮越來越重。他有些貪戀Hannibal的面容，卻抵不住睡意的招喚。

「你會沉沉睡去。」光線已經完全被遮擋在眼皮之外，他像是漂浮在河水上，一切都慢慢遠去。

「當你醒來後，將會忘記一切……」

***

Will是在一長串的咆哮聲中醒來。

一開始他還搞不清楚狀況，他所住的地方荒蕪人跡，根本不可能會有這種情況發生，Will困惑地眨了眨眼，眼神迷茫的盯著近在眼前的鐵灰色鏽跡。一瞬間他以為他又夢遊了。

片刻，理智才回到他的腦裡，他想起昨晚由於看卷宗看得太晚，實在是撐不住回Wolf trap，所以就借了間實習生的寢室過夜。他拿起手機看了看，已經將要中午了。

他撐起手想要爬起身，劇烈地痠痛感卻霎時席捲神經，他齜了齜牙，痛苦地坐起身。

──這該死的破宿舍。他真不應該連個床鋪都不借，就直接倒在冷硬的鐵床上。違反人體工學的鐵板現在讓他渾身痠痛，幾乎都要站不起來。

他真該建議Jack翻修這比收容所還要差的設備！

Will喪氣地嘆了口氣，搔了搔耳旁的紅印，無精打采地展開了新的一天。


End file.
